1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shared phone that is shared by plural users, in which plural phone numbers are registered.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as cellular phones are widely diffused, there are many phone users who use both a company-owned cellular phone and a personal cellular phone. On the other hand, it is troublesome for an individual phone user to carry about plural cellular phones and make full use of both the company-owned cellular phone and personal cellular phone. Furthermore, it costs a great deal for a company to allocate company-owned cellular phones to all the individuals.
As a related art relevant to the present invention, there is known a patent document 1 disclosed in JP. Pat. Application. Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-111810. In the patent document 1, there is disclosed a compound cellular phone that has a plurality of reception/transmission units, and phone numbers are assigned to the respective reception/transmission units, which makes it possible to use a single cellular phone for both personal use and business use.